prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lou D'Angeli
Lou D'Angeli is a professional wrestling manager and marketing manager who is best known for his time in Extreme Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment in marketing. Career ECW Sign Guy Dudley Before being publicly hired by ECW, D'Angeli was an ECW "fan" that came dressed like a Dudley family member, holding up signs like "Welcome to Dudley World" and sitting near other very well known ECW fans like Hat Guy and the original ECW Sign Guy. In reality, D'Angeli was already on ECW's payroll and was planted in the crowd to further the Dudley Family angle. D'Angeli would go on to be trained as manager by Tommy Dreamer and Tazz. D'Angeli started out in ECW as Sign Guy Dudley, the manager of the Dudley Boyz and member of the Dudley family. He led Buh Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley to 8 ECW World Tag Team Championship reigns before they left for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Lou E. Dangerously After leaving the Dudleys, D'Angeli became a rip-off character of his boss, Paul Heyman, called "Lou E. Dangerously", with the gimmick of a giant cell phone (Heyman's ring name when a manager in World Championship Wrestling and early ECW was Paul E. Dangerously). As Dangerously, D'Angeli is known for several run-ins with Billy Corgan from The Smashing Pumpkins. On 22 July 2000, Corgan took to the ring at a match in Peoria, Illinois to play the national anthem, but Dangerously interrupted and harangued him, ending in Corgan hitting him over the head with an acoustic guitar. D'Angeli managed the tag team of Julio Dinero and EZ Money, which became Hot Commodity with the addition of Chris Hamrick and Elektra. He also managed Chris Chetti for a short stint in late 2000. D'Angeli appeared onstage before a Smashing Pumpkins gig in Philadelphia in October 2007, baiting the crowd. He also refounded the Dangerous Alliance in January 2000. Post-ECW When ECW went bankrupt, Lou went to work for other pro wrestling companies such as Combat Zone Wrestling, PWF and MECW. At one point D'Angeli was working with Steve Corino on booking the PWF. D'Angeli last appeared in a ring as a manager in February 2003 with Alexis Laree (Mickie James) and Justin Credible. D'Angeli had a cameo at the 2006 WWE ECW One Night Stand PPV when Rob Van Dam defeated John Cena for the WWE Title. More recently D'Angeli appeared as part of Montel Vontavious Porter's entourage on Saturday Night's Main Event from Madison Square Garden when Evander Holyfield, in place of MVP, had a boxing match with Matt Hardy. Lou appeared as Lou E. Dangerously at ACID FEST in honor of Trent Acid on July 10, 2010. Management Wrestlers managed by D'Angeli include Buh Buh Ray Dudley, D-Von Dudley, "Big" Dick Dudley, C.W. Anderson, Wild Bill Wiles, Chris Chetti, Mikey Whipwreck, Justin Credible, Steve Corino, Scotty Riggs, Mickie James, Jack Victory, The Blue Meanie, Jasmin St. Claire, and Montel Vontavious Porter. Marketing positions D'Angeli currently works as the Director of Marketing and Public Relations for the Cirque Du Soleil shows based out of Las Vegas, Nevada. D'Angeli worked for World Wrestling Entertainment in marketing until August 15, 2010. He was made Director of Live Events Promotions & Booking in June 2006, before becoming Director of Promotions and Event Marketing in May 2007. Prior to being recruited to work for WWE and after ECW, D'Angeli worked for Comcast Spectacor/Global Spectrum as Director of Marketing and Assistant General Manager in several arenas throughout the United States, including the Wachovia Center, then the Budweiser Events Center in Loveland, Colo. from 2003, and finally the Liacouras Center in March 2006. Personal life D'Angeli, who lives in Las Vegas, is married to wife Brooke and has two daughters. D'Angeli is working on several non-wrestling screenplays and is in the middle of production for a music documentary called All Ages Sunday (AllAgesSunday.com). External links * Profile Category:Managers and valets Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people